


Hama’s Night

by CatEmpire



Series: Whumptober 2020 (DISCONTINUED) [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, Gen, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEmpire/pseuds/CatEmpire
Summary: Under the full moon, Hama is in control.Whumptober 2020 | No, Please
Series: Whumptober 2020 (DISCONTINUED) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951762
Kudos: 5





	Hama’s Night

The night was silent as Hama made her way to the mountain. At this time, only the screeching of the snakebats broke the silence, and the occasional scream coming from the mountain. 

Not that Hama cared. In fact, she welcomed it. She would need all the silence she could get. 

The full moon had come, and she couldn’t waste any time. 

Making sure no one was following her, Hama ditched the ‘frail old woman’ persona and grabbed a bucket of water near the entrance. 

Hama took a torch from the stone wall and ventured down into the mountain. There, at the bottom was a steel door. Hama opened it and smiled.

No one had tried to escape since last time. That made the old woman happy. Those Fire Nation demons think they can take the easy route out? Hama wouldn’t let that be.

A couple of full moons before, two commoners somehow managed to escape from their shackles. They didn’t make it halfway through before they were bloodbended back to their prison. Then Hama changed her mind about them.

Needless to say, those two were reduced to essentially skeletons soon after. They were made as examples of what would happen to anyone should they try to escape. It worked, as the terrified faces told her. 

The woman went to unlock a prisoner’s chains, much to his horror. It wasn’t even halfway and the man was already screaming at her to stop. 

“No, please! I’ll do anything you say, just please let g-“

Hama’s response was to freeze his mouth. 

“Save your breath, you haven’t gotten the worst of it yet.” 

The man slumped to the ground as soon as she was done. 

Hama raised one hand, and so did the man's hand. With a series of movements, the man had become little more than Hama’s puppet. 

With a twist of her hand, the man’s arm twisted. The villager tried to scream, but it was muffled by the ice. Instead, it came off as a low droning sound, amusing Hama. 

Within the next half-hour, the old bloodbender played with her captive, twisting his legs, forcing him to contort his expression, making him dance like a poorly controlled marionette, etc. Hama was filled with pleasure at the sights. 

He was returned to his chains while the ice melted off. The screams came shortly after, but Hama did not mind. Now came the actual torture. 

Slowly, Hama used her waterbending to cut the prisoner’s skin. The cuts were light at first, not much different than wounds gained from scratching yourself. But as everyone in the prison knew at this point, Hama’s tendencies would make them worse. 

The cuts began to increase both in size and deepness. They were all over the man’s body shortly afterward. Blood started to trickle down, then increased in both amounts and how fast they were coming out. Everyone’s eyes had widened at the sight of the blood-soaked man. Hama’s face was that of pure sadistic glee. She began to laugh as the villager screamed louder and louder. 

Finally, the man grew quiet. Hama put her hand on his chest. He was still alive, albeit barely. 

With that prisoner out of the way, she turned to the others in the room. The water turned to whip and sword-like appendages. Hama searched the room for her next victim.

Before she could find one, she heard screams coming from outside the mountain. 

That wasn’t what got her attention. It was the sound of water moving. 

Hama put down her water weapons. She could’ve sworn she heard it, but Hama needed to confirm it wasn’t just a sound she was hearing. 

There it was again. Hama now knew it wasn’t a delusion. 

She left without saying anything. 

The captives would’ve sighed in relief, if not for the fact their mouths were parched. Even then, their response would’ve been to remain silent and accept their fate next time the witch came.


End file.
